The Mask and Glasses Club
by FireFoxImr
Summary: Kushina is a normal mother of her not so normal son Naruto , he is mysterious to her , even his appearance is a secret . And what is with those glasses and masks on his face and why or who wears this also , find out. NaruKushi later pairing will be revealed
1. Chapter 1

The Mask and Glasses Club

In a town called The Fire town , there was a high school called Konoha .

It is a normal city with normal people well except for a few ….

It was a normal day like any other day and the sun was settling down, overall it was a fine night.

All the people came home from school or work normally at this time.

Normally the people were having dinner together with their families at this hour….except for a few and one of those was Kushina Uzumaki.

The woman had crimson hair with a nice white skin with dark violet eyes with a beautiful gleam in them, she had beautiful lips with of course a beautiful face .

She was simply the most desirable woman there was on the whole earth well that was what people said .

But right now the woman herself was preparing dinner as it was around the time her son would go home.

Kushina was in her late thirties and is divorced for a certain reason.

She was a gentle and nice person although she had another name when she did go to school : The red Devil, she was kind of the leader of a gang that kind of rules the Konoha School although they didn't do anything wrong with it she has made trouble for them like beating up a whole school up when they tried to attack her or punching the teachers as she has got a short temper….mostly it was because of her short temper.

But now she was calmer became a nice woman everyone couldn't help but like, maybe it was because of the smile she gave everyone or when she was hot headed ( I never said she lost that side of her ) and would just help the people she loved around her although she didn't have much as she scared most people away from her back then but she did find love and married someone she loved his name was Minato Namikaze although not so shortly after that they broke up for a certain reason .

But she did have a happy family : Herself and her son, it wasn't a complete one but it was her happiest time she remembered and got.

They did everything together: Eating ,playing , joking around ( With Aunt Anko) , reading ( with aunt Kurenai although they had to a perverted Jiraiya who tried to make Naruto his pupil to continue his popular but perverted series but the plans got quickly canceled once Kushina heard of it and tortured him with her hot headed side at full MAX) , playing outside ( With Aunt Yugao and his godmother Tsunane who pushed him to the limit with her scary training to make sure he grows into a fine man, although they had to do that in secret as Kushina immediately protested against it)

All those memories were the most precious ones she has in her whole life, she was also as you guessed very protective over him.

Once she found out he was bullied at his school because he was always so clingy to her and immediately she knocked the little rats out … although she was almost sued in court for that but luckily it was just a head fracture and nothing bad well after a few months that is.

She was also kind of spoiling him with little presents in a while although she would always check the other ones gifts because a certain uncle Kakashi tried to give him a famous book and a mouth cap like you had in hospitals although he did keep the mouth cap much to Kakashi's disappointment but he knew he would get him to the dark side once he is old enough and by that thought he was beaten up by Kushina herself as she noticed he tried it over and over again.

Naruto was very clingy to her and she loved that aspect about him although she loved everything about him as she reminded him of herself , when he had to go to kinder garden he wouldn't let go of her and begged she would come with him but as she was a teacher at a high school ( much to her disappointment) she couldn't and that broke her heart actually seeing him off and just seeing him again just at the end of the day because she always felt so lonely when he wasn't there to hug her but as soon as he was home he would just rush over to her and hug the daylight out of her much to her relief and happiness.

Yep the bond between the two was very close : A very close Mother and Son bond although soon to that there came a change : He changed to be more precise.

One day after he came back bruised and cut he tried to lie to her and say he fell of the stairs but she obviously saw through him and demanded to say who they were but he just shook his head and said nothing and that tears her apart as she couldn't help him but then she hugged him like there was no tomorrow and said everything was going to be alright but what happened next was the thing that changed her life forever.

He pushed her away and told her to stay away and ran away himself and soon after that she followed him but when she found him he just told her to get lost and when she asked why as she wanted to help him but all she got was.

These words murdered her from the inside :" I hate you."

And soon after that he ran away again , she tried to follow him but he lost her.

And so she sat on a chair crying that day hoping he would be alright as she called the neighbors and almost whole Fire Village to search for him but on an instant the door opened and what she saw shocked her to her wits .

She didn't see anything more of him no serious she couldn't see how he looked anymore.

He had – but her thoughts were cut off once she remembered how late it was.

'He is going to come back in : Three ,Two, One.' As she could guess

And the door was opened as the person walked in he closed the door and silently walks to the kitchen of the house.

The house itself was quite simple but cozy and has everything a normal family needs .

Once she felt light footsteps at the door, she said .

"Welcome home, Naruto how was your day ?" Asked Kushina smiling brightly at her but soon after that he stepped into the kitchen revealing himself.

The man nodded and goes away , Kushina could guess he was going to his room leaving her alone again.

She sighed as she knows that it goes now everyday like this : He comes in at the exact time and would be coming to the kitchen door to reveal himself saying he was home and then continue and go to his room.

It was sad for Kushina but she tried and tried and tried to at least have a meal together but he shook his head and goes away like she was air, like she wasn't even there or that she never could see him but only the reflection of his black glasses and never his eyes , it was like she was dead to him , it seemed he didn't even think about her as a mother or even a person , he just ignores her and would just leave her all alone like he hated her so much he wanted to let her alone.

He was a tall young man and… that's all she could say about him , he was taller than her and that's it , want to know why ?

Simple: He has hidden his appearance of the rest of the world , she doesn't know when or how but on that day he came back like this .

He wore a white long coat that covers his face and wears sunglasses to cover his eyes while he wears a mouth cap like in a hospital he got from Kakashi once while he wore a hat to cover his hair so no one actually even knew how he looked like.

Including her : You see although she was sure of how he looked like many years ago she started to get confused as many rumors were saying he colored his and even his eyes with contacts.

And she herself wouldn't know anything as he was so secretive and a few years ago he burned all the pictures of himself and with her and that again broke her heart in pieces , her happiest time was for always lost and she knew it , she tried to repair or at least make them viewable even if it was a little but it had no use , he burned them in the garden so she could just see it on the last moment once she does the laundry and saw that Naruto burned something so she was worried he would burn himself but when she looked again , she saw what he was burning but all what she found were ashes of the pictures but all what she could see at least a bit was the picture were Naruto and herself ( With Naruto's face unrecognizable ) were in that same garden hugging each other , she remembered it was uncle Kakashi who took the picture with Rin his wife was there also on that day but unfortunate the day hereafter the woman herself died with their child as she was pregnant ,soon after that Kakashi became distant of everyone and was trying to avoid everyone.

Everyone except Naruto and Iruka , Iruka understood losing someone precious to him as he lost his parents a long time ago while Naruto understood his sadness in a way although she had no idea what or why but he did and could talk to Kakashi like they would normally and even joke around.

Kakashi distanced himself once Kushina from Minato divorced as he was his godparent but once he saw Naruto he saw that he was a blond ball of joy and could see his godparent in him while he had the personality of his cheery mother as he wouldn't want to Naruto grow up like him as he lost his only father as he suicide himself from depression and strangely enough Naruto healed his scar as it felt like Naruto became his child who deserved his love yet Naruto gave it back so as he became again open to everyone and even closer to them as his uncle .

Her , Yugao and Minato suggested a plastic surgeon as the scar was painful but he just shook his head as the scar and his blind eye was a reminder of himself was a reminder of who Rin and his soon to be son Obito who died along with his wife, the scar itself was so painful even Kushina herself could see the pain and sadness in the scar itself .

Iruka and strangely Naruto could just nod in agreement .

Iruka was easy to understand as he did the same with the scar on his nose from the accident his parents died from it but Naruto was a pure mystery , she was still desperate to find out.

He was a complete stranger to her and vice versa , she didn't even know how he sounded or looked like or even his appearance and smile.

But what hurts all the most was : She couldn't hold her little boy anymore, it's like he disappeared of the world and including her connection to her , simply said her heart was broken into pieces and she would do anything to return to that time even die at the end , all that kept her together was her son who always loved her with his whole heart and would be always at her side including when she slept , he would just come to her and ask if he may sleep next it her and of course she agreed happily to it and so they slept every day until the event happened, now she was all alone again while Naruto took his old bed back and sleep in his room and stay there.

She was all alone again in the house, in the kitchen, the living room , her bed, she felt so lonely and the worst of all , she didn't even know what she did wrong , he always loved her and now in an instant on that day he distanced himself from her so it seems that he was a stranger to her and that she lived all alone.

Luckily there was her best friend Mikoto Uchiha who always would go talk to her and keep her company but she has problems of her's too as it was about Itachi , but she had no idea what it was about and it even occurred to her second son : Sasuke , he was always a mother's boy like Naruto as they were the same age but something happened to him also and he distanced himself also from her in a different way from Naruto .

He became a grumpy and broody male with a stick up his ass as Kushina would call it , he had confidence and too much for both women's taste.

He distanced himself from everyone thinking that he was better but Mikoto was still able to see how he looked unlike herself.

She loved her son and even now she still loved him yet he never returned it back to her and that had his consequences .

She still had a smile on her face….but a fake one that she always would show to the world but at home , she was her true self but that's for later.

So now back to the situation.

Kushina sighed once again and goes to the living room seeing Naruto surprisingly on the couch but instantly she remembered why .

Once a week he would just sit there and wait for something yet she never knows why but he did it and would just sit there for hours watching someone or something , she has no idea why or what but he did , it wasn't the TV as it was closed but it was something but all what she found as she sat in the same place was the view of the kitchen , the living room and the TV but why or what he was watching was a mystery as the young man himself.

He was well…. A mystery for her, her own son was like a stranger to her and that hurts her the most .

No one even knows why or how not even her friends , aunts , uncles although she suspected that Jiraiya and Tsunade know something at least small about it and also Kakashi it seemed…. She suspected there was a connection with him as he wore a mouth cap like him yet when she asks he always shrugged it off and pretends like he doesn't know or doesn't care but she knew all too well that he was lying as Naruto's older brother type Iruka who wanted to tell it to her but he seemed always be cut off by Kakashi who said :" It's nothing never mind." And would just walk away or change the subject.

She knew all too well they knew why he acted this way and she wants to find out , even today but the problem is , she tried everything she could, talking to friends and family heck she even asked strangers who just answer: "Who the heck is Naruto ?"

So desperate was the woman, she wanted to know where she did go wrong with him , she was always nice to him as they loved each other and even spoiled him a little bit but suddenly he stopped after that and would just do the normal routine : Waking up , eat breakfast at someone's place (She tries to find out who but she never could find him) , then go to school ( She tried to find out what he did there in his free time but she wasn't allowed as it was a personal request of Naruto himself but she did hear that Naruto was in a club that Itachi is in it but yet he doesn't tell what they do there and she couldn't of course get anything out of Naruto himself so it was a mystery for her.)

But soon her thoughts were cut off as she knows what time it was : He was going to leave the chair and go to his room.

Kushina saw it and rapidly said as Naruto was already going up the stairs .

"H-How was school." Said the woman nicely with a smile she could just muster up the moment but all she got as a response was.

Clink

The door closed , he simply ignored her and mind his own business .

Now you could clearly see the smile fallen and been replaced by a saddened look while tears were escaping her eyes.

It hurts in her heart to see her son ignore her like air and leave her alone , all alone , all alone in their own house.

Now even more tears were falling once she get's flashbacks of the young and cheery Naruto yet by burning the pictures she has got a trauma and couldn't even remember his face back then.

She was all alone in this world yet is not isolated , only by her most precious person on earth : Naruto.

The only reason she wasn't completely isolated from the world was because she was a teacher and could talk to various teachers who were close to her and would always be known as a nice and cheerful woman with fire in her eyes as people may say about her but once inside her room or when nobody was around which was often…

She changed into her true self : Simply put depressed , sad , lonely you call it , all the negative emotions she has stored up over the years and so she would just simply cry in her bed or just simply cry where she can.

She was now in her bedroom and stared at the spot that she was the cause she was even crying more than before : The spot where Naruto slept next to her when she felt depressed or sad.

When she was depressed or such Naruto would just lay next to her even more and hug her even when she was asleep hoping she would be happy again and it worked very well as she always smiled the next morning seeing Naruto with his tired eyes from making sure she doesn't have a nightmare.

She always felt secure from her son from the loneliness but now….now she felt all alone and the depression was just coming more frequent and worse, she even thought of ending her life as she remembered the words she said to Naruto when he was still her sweet boy.

**Flashback**

"The only reason I live is because you are in my life because if you weren't born I would probably kill myself of loneliness ." With a smile at her son who was sitting on her lap at the same old couch in the living room.

Naruto was actually frowning his eyebrows making him even cuter but he knew all too well what she was talking about, he may be a very young boy but he understood far more than a normal boy should and knows all too well what she meant by that phrase : The reaso so he said as he wanted to cheer her up : " Don't worry mom I will never leave your side I love you too much for that." As he hugged her bring the woman to returning the hug even tighter herself and smiling at him .

"And I love you too Naruto , you aren't going to leave your mommy alone aren't you even after you grow up ." said the woman sweetly only getting a pouting of Naruto.

" Of course not I am going to stay by your side forever mom I will even marry you if I have to ." said the boy in sweet way like he believed it could happen making the woman chuckle .

"You don't have to , just find yourself a very nice girl to spend your lifetime with." Said Kushina laughing at her son's antics.

"But I already found one Mom, you ." said Naruto making the woman happy , although she knows it was a childish way of speaking it actually hit her heart like any mother would do once a child would say that to their parents , he was clearly a mother's boy and that was actually a relief for her as she knows there are also children who love their father's more as he doesn't have one so it is all the more reason to stay alive for him.

Kushina rolled her eyes and say : " Sure." with a sarcastic voice

"B-But it's true ."said Naruto with his eyes wide open while he exclaimed it but quickly he started to laugh once his mother started to tickle him.

"First beat me in a tickle contest and then we will see ." said Kushina joking while she only heard Naruto say.

"S-stop please I can't take anymore." While tears were leaking of his eyes making Kushina chuckle.

"I can but I am not going to do that , you are just too cute Naru-chan."

"Y-You too Kushi-chan." Said Naruto still laughing but rapidly he regretted it as she stopped tickling him as he knew what he just said to her.

And the sight frightens him.

Kushina's red hair began to float in the air like she was a psychic as her eyes were pure white of madness as her voice became lower.

"**Naruto what did you just say ?" asked the woman dangerously frightening him even more.**

"H-Hum mom ." said Naruto while sweat was dropping of his head .

"Correct." Said the woman instantly back to her previous behavior making Naruto fall like a rock.

"But I do have to punish you as you called me that way as for the cute comment ." said Kushina with an evil glint in her eyes making him scared even more of her.

"W-what then, m-mother." Said Naruto scared once again.

Kushina came closer and closer till he was stuck on the ground.

"No ramen for a week." Said Kushina making Naruto stare at her for a few seconds until…

"NOOOO, no please anything but that , please I am going to do everything you say but please no ramen for week o-otherwise hum…. I am going to run away from you-" but he was interrupted by the next thing he felt on his cheek.

A slap across his face making stunning Naruto

He almost cried until.

She began to hug him while whispering a lot of ' I am sorry please don't leave me' in his ear.

It wasn't meant to hurt him but just to make him stop talking , what started with a playful punishment ended in something she feared far more worse that it became her nightmare.

For Naruto to leave her.

She said it herself : Her biggest fear was for Naruto to leave her life so she did everything she could to keep him even if it would kill her.

After a few minutes Naruto broke the silence as he began to cry while he said sorry in her chest while hugging her in fear that he would lose her.

Kushina could just sigh but with a smile on her face in content as Naruto continued crying whispering sorry as please don't leave me.

She was smiling as she knows he wasn't going to leave her life so easily anymore as she neither for now or never.

After a few minutes Naruto broke apart making Kushina speak also : " Sorry ." said the two in unison making the two chuckle again in their usual antics.

Yep the two were like the same side of the same coin.

Kushina could just sigh in relief and happiness as the usual behavior of Naruto returned so she said.

"So how about we go to our favorite restaurant now I think it isn't closed yet." Said Kushina who smiled at her son, making him chuckle and nod .

"OF COURSE!" yelled the little boy in excitement making them both laugh as they both proceeded to the restaurant called : Ichi Raku .

And the pair walked to the restaurant happily hand in hand .

And since from that day they never spoke about leaving each other again.

**Flashback end**

Kushina was done with crying as the memory was done also .

She smiled at the memory but the smile quickly faltered as she remembered that there were pictures taken that day.

It was of herself and Naruto both were eaten ramen at their favorite restaurant : The Ichi Raku .

They were also close friends with the owners as they took the pictures.

Everyone could tell Naruto loved his mother very much and it was a shock once he acted that way.

Although she was now wondering what the rumors said about him.

People would say he ate at a restaurant called the Sound Five or something although she never could find it even after a lot of research she couldn't.

But the rumors said that the weirdest and worst kind of people would only eat there.

She was also afraid what would become of him as she was fearing he was hanging out with the wrong people although she didn't fear about his grades because strangely enough he had the best of his classes although she wondered why because he was pretty much a blockhead much like herself back then so why the sudden change ?

Anyways Kushina also did A LOT of tries to take off his mask but every time she couldn't , when they were eating he would always distract her and strangely enough he would eat everything in one shot.

She really wondered how or when but he always would even if no one was around them or even alone .

And that hurt her even more , she wondered how much she could take anymore , she was at the end of her ropes and she was soon to let go if things were going further like this.

Kushina sighed in defeat and depression and saw it was night as the moon was shining brightly and it was beautiful.

But because her eyes were sore from the crying , she was too tired so she decided to do one thing : Sleeping.

So she lays on her bed with her back to the moon as she lets a few tears fall from her eyes as she knows what this spot was for.

It was for Naruto who was laying on the opposite direction of her with his face to her while she blocks the view of the sun so he could sleep without interruption .

She strangely enough giggled at the memory of Naruto's way of sleeping , he would just mumble in his sleep about ramen and would just hug her tightly more and more as she happily responded to it with a gentle but strong hug also.

She sighed once again as her tears were reappearing.

But it was just a memory , one she wanted to return to her once again with all her hope , It was a small but strong gesture for her having someone at her side , showing that the person cared about her , she felt happy seeing how he slept funny or didn't budge, she felt comfort from him , warmth yet a strange air of protection.

She remembered all those feelings which she enjoyed every night making every day of her life a day in heaven but now …it were days in hell for her .

She wanted to at least have one day were Naruto was by her side, laughing , smiling , hugging , playing , everything , she wanted her son back , she wanted the most important person in her life back but it was all just a dream that would never came true and she knew it .

She thought about this everynight and prayed about him to the gods he would return to her and be her son again once and for all but the prayers were never answered like it was a punishment from the demons from down under, like she did something wrong, something so wrong that was called a sin but she never did something wrong no not at all and that was the strange thing about the punishment.

She was so far as she did do nothing wrong but even so she did pray to the god begging for forgiveness for the things she did which she had no idea about as she didn't do anything wrong.

But the only one who can answer her prayers was Naruto .

And so the woman fell in sleep with again the same illusion in front of her eyes.

A young man so close yet so far , he seemed familiar yet not yet she couldn't even see his face but she wanted to but every time when she extends her hands he disappears like he was a ghost which never existed .

And so the woman fell asleep with tears in her eyes , with sadness and depression hoping someday she would find her relief in front of her sleeping in her arms while hugging her but she knew the day would never come.

But if she slept in the opposite direction she would see somebody watching the moon in the garden.

And his name was Naruto Uzumaki .

**Ok Let's end here .**

**I have no idea if this was good this is just experimental so you guys tell me if it was good or not oh and one thing : I KNOW I HAVE GRAMMAR MISTAKES BUT I WILL BETA IT LATER.**

**Anyway I was Fire peace.**

**If you liked please tell it in the comment as follow and favorite **

**And peace with Fire.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Mask and Glasses club chapter 2 : Naruto

Naruto sat out watching the moon with all its glory.

It was strange but the moon reminded him of someone he loved since he was a little boy : She was nice, smart, beautiful , dangerous but most of all , she would light your day out on your darkest day.

That was a woman was to him : His mother Kushina.

Did you think he hated her ?

Well take a guess it's actually the opposite .

He doesn't hate her so much that he wants to avoid her and but all his ties with her but the opposite.

He loves her too much to avoid her so he cuts the ties with her for that .

Confused ?

Well let me tell you a tale a little but long time ago .

**Flashback**

A little Naruto with his unknown appearance walked to the playground in a dark mood.

It was actually rare to see Naruto being dark , broody or even mad as he was known for being the sunshine in everyone's day.

Naruto was known for two things : One he was a hyperactive little boy who loved to play and have fun whenever he cans except the second reason also was the cause of it : He has no friends.

Naruto had also a problem that even troubled the teachers in the kinder garden where he goes.

He has a crush on his mother or mother lover as the kids would bully him about it although the teachers called it a mother complex.

He was simply obsessed with his mother , he would talk everyday about her as in : My mom can do that or , she is a wonderful woman and mom.

He would simply brag and talk about her in a way even the adults could see the love in his eyes about her and it wasn't a small crush a normal kid should have .

So the teachers tried to help him , one problem though he doesn't trust anyone except his mother and would always stay away from everyone except when he was rushing to the door to go home to his beloved mother.

He would also normally sit at a place where he could see the people pass by hoping that he would see his mother pass by at least once a day but strangely she did actually as she said she had a job as a teacher on the end of the road and would always wave at him and strangely enough for the people who could see it , she never had enough of seeing him and so she didn't mind waving at him, no the opposite , she would actually feel sad if he wouldn't do that.

As some remembered the one time when Naruto never saw her passing by and the same people could also see the sad look on the mother while leaving them a question : Doesn't he see her when he goes home ?

One time a teacher tried to convince the mother to try another road to not distract her son as it would be worrying about his future but it all ended on her temper mode and finally knocked the staff member out , since that day not anyone would dare to ask her to avoid her son as she would call it .

So they tried it with Naruto but it was the same ending , he just would be mad and would run away from them and search for Kushina on her work for her to find out and finally knock the member out while saying : "Who dares to convince my son to avoid me ?" in her red devil mode scarring everyone including parents and children except Naruto himself who could just smile at her and run to her hugging .

Since that day everyone has been afraid of Naruto , they would even avoid her but that didn't matter to him as long as he had his mother by his side, he didn't mind.

So over the years till elementary Naruto had it kinda though as bullies would beat him up while saying that he was a mommy's boy but he actually loved that name as it was all true so he would just smile even when there was a fist on his face.

At the end everyone had enough as it grew boring of beating the boy who never did anything but smile as they mentioned him a mommy's boy .

But one day a bully named Mizuki had the courage to say one thing he never wanted to hear, the bully himself was a little bit older than him and knew a few words although he didn't know the consequences of them as he heard it only in movies so he said.

"Your mother is a whore ."

The word itself was a very big mistake to say it's someone , even when you were a pipsqueak the people wouldn't mind beating the crap out of you for that phrase although for Naruto it had other effects.

Naruto suddenly stopped moving like he was a statue , and strangely enough his hair started to float in the air like his mother's although he had short hair ( as it was the only recognizable thing Kushina remembered about him)

His eyes began to be demonic and he just said one phrase to scare everybody , even adults.

"**Can you repeat that please." With a soft but demonic voice**

And soon hell began and you could hear screams and tears fall of the people around him.

Once done the only results were very… scary .

It was so scary even people dropped out of the school and transferred.

The results were broken , everything was broken , his nose , arms , you can call everything you have in mind .

As blood dropped out of his body like he died he made everyone puke in the area , even passers by on the street.

But you know what the scariest thing about it ?

He didn't have any scar on his body , nothing bad was lost forever except his dignity , he have or better said didn't lose or any damage at all for organs in his body no they were perfect , like it was all precisely done by an assassin who could kill him.

And that thought scarred many as he was just a little boy going on his first year on elementary .

And the reaction of his mother ?

Simply said she was proud of him no scrap that she was so joyful of him defending her that way , maybe it was wrong but those kind of words wasn't also so very nice so they were actually even as she would call it.

And right behind that day she even goes with him to many places , from malls for new clothes till theme parks to celebrate what she would call : A demon attack .

Although the real reason was because she was glad he protected her even if he was a little boy but he did it nonetheless .

After that day he was also expanded to a month or better said three although Kushina didn't mind it as she knew he didn't have any friends there so she happily called it a vacation as they wouldn't be separate for a minute so she loved it actually .

But the reason she didn't like it all too much also was because her ex was also there as he was still his father also so he had the details also and that frightened her as he said.

"I think it's better if I take Naruto for that period of time as he is my son also ." said Minato in a worried tone as he wouldn't want his son to grow up like a gang leader so be fighting everyday or drop out of school for a stupid fight .

But what about Kushina then ?

Well she was pretty much a blockhead but she could take everything as a sponge if she wants to so with the help of her grandmother Mito , and her best friend Mikoto, Anko, Yugao, Kurenai and Tsunade with everyone else made sure she wouldn't be expanded for a stupid reason and studied well and so she could actually pass everything so it worked and she had a job but…

" B-But Minato why are you saying he is going to grow up like you in a bad way so he hasn't has a future , I mean look at me I did all those things and I am a teacher now with a good pay." Said Kushina afraid in front of the people who would decide if Naruto would stay by Minato for three months except if they win this case.

Kushina took care of Naruto as she wanted to as she also as she was the mother , if Minato was the mother he or better said she would have Naruto as it was in the law .

"But Naruto isn't you , I mean you just started in high school but look at him now, he beat up a child only a murder or only you would or better said could do , he doesn't have also friends to help him as I had heard rumors about him from the neighborhood ." said Minato in a serious voice making her confused also .

"Which ones ?" asked Kushina confused as she didn't know a clue about it as Naruto never talked about school.

"Doesn't matter , the only thing that matters is Naruto so it's better if I take him for now ." said Minato coldly as he was also worried about the child .

"B-But I raised Naruto , I watched him grow up while you never saw him since birth , I fed him since he was a baby while you never took the time to do it , I loved him while you never even tried as you were far too busy with your work " As Minato wanted to interrupt .

" And no don't talk shit about : But I am the head of a freaking company so it's natural I don't have time , but guess what Minato , Jiraiya is so too and even he took the responsibility to even care about him , hell he even saw him as his own child Minato , his own godparent did even a better job than the one who chose him , Tsunade even stopped with drinking for him , Kakashi was even more of a family than you were to him as his godfather as you were oh so busy with the organization so guess what Minato I am going to keep him if you like it or not , I don't even need your support as I already took care of everything, I am the one who is going to see Naruto grow up into a lovable man who would look at his child which you never were oh and one thing …"

She suddenly changed demon mode silencing everybody : "**No one and I mean NO ONE will take my Naruto away so you better understand it because I am going to raise him into how I want to and you better don't hinder me as I might go what you call 'Demon ' on you." Scaring the whole audience in their pants.**

So at the end Kushina was off all the cases on cord as she scared everyone with that last stunt except Naruto who was happily walking away with his mother.

Minato did a few couples of tries to meet Naruto to ask like how life is with his mother and if she forces something with him as he was also afraid his child would be commanded by the demon who even scared him .

But at the end Kushina drove him always away as she didn't want him to take Naruto with him.

Honestly she even asked herself why she married him sacrificing everything she had for just for him.

Her father hated her for marrying a guy like him as he knew he would be the type to ditch everyone important to him for business as he was one himself many years ago .

They cut her of their family as long as they had the name Namikaze, all her belongings and family bonds were broken.

But that didn't matter to her as she only loved Minato and that's all that mattered to her but that was oh so wrong.

As her father said he would ditch them for his work and when he came home he would always shrug off and ignore her .

Hell even in their bedroom time it was boring as he would call it after a while as it only lasted a second…. For him. ( **Ok before everyone is going to complain about M and T , this is just slightly at the edge but I didn't do any sex scene so it wasn't M either so we call it between the two ok ? Please don't flame about this little part**)

It was simply said heart shattering for her.

At first she thought they would have a happy life as husband and wife but it only became worse.

But strangely after a few times of their bedroom time ( Kushina could remembered it were at least two times or three although …they only lasted a second ) she got pregnant .

And as soon as she knew that…she left him.

Although he said he would love the baby as much as her …. It frightened her even more.

He meant those words as in I love you very much as the baby but for Kushina it meant ' I am going to ignore you and leave you alone'.

So she took her suitcases and left the house , took her name back as for Naruto as she didn't want Naruto to have the name of that damn man.

He wasn't a bad person but a man who doesn't know the principles of : Don't bring your work home and don't let it collide with your love life .

So he paid his parental money as a good man although Kushina didn't want to use it she had so she lived an apartment until a change breaking phone call came.

"We want you to live with us back at our house with your son."

It was simply shocking as her parents called to say they would take care of them.

The only thing she could do was cry and be thankful as Naruto would have a chance to meet his grandparents as it was only for him she would do this.

So she did and it was honestly a heart warming home charm as they also lived very happily although Naruto was still yet to be born.

The parents understood all too well why she left him as her mother would do the same until her father found out he was doing the wrong thing so he took a reboot and spending their life time happily together again although for her there wasn't such a happy ending.

But soon fate took and her parents died leaving them their house , it was actually heart breaking but mostly the last phrase they said to her which she didn't even hear of Minato in such a long time.

"We love you."

It was also the first time she cried in years and she was depressed since then.

But as soon as Naruto was born the tears stopped and were overflowing with happiness.

Naruto was like a present from the god of above giving her an angel of a boy .

She loved every part about him and so she raised him every way she could .

She heard his first words which were : Momma although it sounded like Boba much to her enjoyment.

She saw his first baby steps , his first laugh which was like the sunshine , his first angry face which was like the moon , his tears that were like stars falling from the sky , in short over : he was simply her whole heart , the only thing that mattered , the only thing also only a mother would think or even know .

Naruto has been simply always the one who would cheer her up when she was down , it was strange as it was supposed to be the opposite but he did and he would always help her when he could and didn't mind to hesitate .

Now let's move on to the next few years.

At the end Naruto enjoyed all his time with his mother as she was there for him every day and the two would always talk for hours and hours like how was your day or what did you do , you know that kind of stuff , they didn't actually care what they talked about as long as they would , one time the two didn't talk to each other at all for a whole day and simply said the two became sad about it so the two talked extra long the next day like it was saying sorry to each other for not talking .

They simply loved each other company very much .

But on a day in elementary ( My dear Watson ) Naruto found out a little bit about a thing that is called love .

To be honest he was very shocked and flabbergasted about it , he didn't understand it at first until he thought about his mother and realized one thing that changed his life.

" I-I am in love with my own mother ."

It was a raw assumption but he was right , the feelings that were described in the dictionary and even the answers of his uncle Kakashi and godfather Jiraiya answered the same thing.

Love is the feeling you have in yourself , in your heart of wanting a specific person no matter what the odds are , you only think about that person all the time no matter what , your heart becomes heavier than the heaviest weight you ever felt whenever you saw that person , that person is simply said the one you love with your whole heart.

Although it was said in another way ( By a certain perverted :" You think about her body all day and night and you can't wait to squeeze her –" as he was cut off by his godmother who heard only that phrase but at the end she gave his explanation (Making him Sweatdrop at the hole made in the wall of punching his godfather through it )

But he had to ask a male and the only two that he could trust were his brother type Iruka : Who simply froze and became red and crawl in a hole as he was allergic to the word or something and Kakashi.

Kakashi may have his perverted side but when it came to the subject itself he became serious as he experienced true love : From his wife who died Rin Hatake .

He honestly was actually smiling about telling his past with Naruto about his relationship with Rin although he had to begin from the start with :" I had dated a few but they were immediately beating me up once I mention my favorite book" , making Naruto sweatdrop again and asking himself if it was the right choice to ask him about the matter as he was still a little child with a matured mind ( Naruto grew up from being surrounded by people of triple his age so he started to act also as one although his appearance may deceive everyone .

But soon he continued talking how they met , It was strange how he could place himself within it , like he knew how he felt .

Excited to see this person again no matter how much you see her already , you think about her every night and day , his heart was burning in pain when he didn't see her or was by his side , smiling everytime when you saw the person smile also , cry and being sad once you see the other person cry.

It was as like he could understand everything in a way he could place himself in Kakashi's situation .

Naruto realized it then : His feelings were real , It wasn't a little joke or a motherly crush like any child would have but it was real , a love for his own mother .

At first he didn't actually understand why or when but then he realized one thing also : Who gives a hell about it , right no one , the feelings itself were important as Kakashi would say it .

Second , Naruto had already a mature mind so he knew at least one thing about it : It's wrong .

He knew all too well it was wrong loving someone that close by you that way, it was so wrong , people in the old times would kill the people who did.

Nowadays it would be considered a sin , something foul , something disgusting and unnatural .

Yet Naruto Kept has those feelings every day and they only grew stronger and stronger , so strong he knew it was a sin on its own , he was practically a monster as he would call himself that way .

He found himself so disgusting he didn't even dare to look at his mother without growing red on it , normally he would just believe it was from the heat but now he knew what it meant and it was disgusting , wrong , stupid , idiotic , he had a feeling of wanting to die .

So he tried to calm those feelings with being a little distant so he could comprehend his feelings and let them die out and return to their cheery close relationship as he wanted for her to be happy and he was sure she would be with someone of her own age .

Speaking of Kushina her love life …. Well let us say it wasn't a fairy tale .

She was the most desired woman people knew so men wouldn't hesitate to go out on a date with her although she didn't desire it , she was simply too sucked up on raising Naruto which was far better than going out for her as she enjoyed Naruto more than any man she had , he was her son so of course she loved him more than any man on the whole planet so she didn't need a love life.

Although Anko set up a few dates which ended well….the men ended in the hospital after having one phrase in common :

"Shut up about your son already."

It may be a little harsh but it was actually true , she would talk actually about Naruto the whole night as he was a prize that wasn't made of gold or anything or diamond but far more precious and more worth than anything she knew , he was simply her pride and joy so of course a proud mother wouldn't shut up about her child.

And on the dates the men survived was only because they were mutt to let her talk although there were a few who tried to come closer to her in a way that was really uncomfortable for her so she simply knocked them down and walked away , there was one time a man gave her a hug and while trying to bury his head in her breasts as it was a pervert :" What your child would do something like that also wouldn't he ?"

Getting only a response of a kick to the head leaving him half dead while saying :" The only one who is allowed to do that is Naruto ." As she walks away humming to house as Naruto would be home waiting for her.

Naruto was actually encouraging the idea of her dating someone so she can at least have the love she deserves although he would always pout as he was a lonely without her when she came back while starting to hug him like a sorry for the lost time she wasted .

But when he found out about his feelings it became more of a problem.

They were still close although Kushina didn't suspect a thing but now he was encouraging her to date someone even more so he can kill this feeling in her chest instead of dying of the burn of pain from it.

But now it was even more troublesome , he didn't feel lonely now… he felt something he found out the hard way called jealousy .

It was strange , his brain said he must forget his feelings for his mother and let her date some random man who would love her .

Yet his heart said the opposite and that was killing him.

So he just did one thing anyone would do with a scared yet passionate heart : Run away .

He tried to run away from his feelings , he wanted to lose this feeling in his heart , hoping he would just forget this feeling and find someone to fall in love with .

But the day never came, no it became the opposite .

The feelings became worse and worse by a day and the burn in his would get bigger and hotter.

Even though he was in a pain his mother didn't notice a thing until she saw he was far more less clingy than before but she just shrugged it off and continued on until she found something out that was far worse than her worst nightmare.

He became distant or better said 'Tried'.

Whenever he tried to distance himself from his mother but instead of distancing he became even closer.

Kushina would just grab Naruto when he tries to walk away and would just hug him until he gave in and hugged her back but by that the burning in his heart became far worse as he knew he grew to love her loving personality more and more each day.

So the two became even more close much to Naruto's fear and he knew someday he would just break out and confess his feelings , breaking their close bond forever .

He didn't care if he was left alone by a lot of people but if Kushina would leave him alone , that would be his biggest and worst nightmare so he tries to hide it everyday but it just became worse.

Worse until one day he would break out and do something horrible to destroy their bond .

He tries to hold on and on until the end of the world .

Until one day HE came .

The day he met the one who changed his life .

The one who made him into the person of today.

Naruto could still remember it like it was yesterday.

**Flashback**

It was another day in the boring live in elementary , everyone was already blended with each other and made friends, everyone except one : Naruto Uzumaki .

Though there was something special today : There was a transfer student in their classroom although he forgot his name already as he didn't care about the people around him.

The only person that matter was his mother : Kushina .

But right now he tries to distance himself from her but no matter what he does he never could make a line between them so he could lose his feelings for her but when he tried she would not hesitate to step over the line and just come closer to him.

When he tries to run away she is just following , whenever he jumps she does that also , It was really hard to be alone without her , before he would always would be happy to stay by her side but now he was scared of the feeling she gave to him .

So right now he was desperate as he was at the end of his ropes to confess his feelings for her.

He knew he would hate himself from saying it but he was at the end of his ropes and couldn't anymore.

Right now it was the end of the day and everyone was going home except for one : Naruto.

This was his way of trying to get some space between them , he would simply stay in the woods that was close to school and would just say he walked the wrong way to home as his mother couldn't always walk him home ( although she still tries several times).

So now Naruto sat on a giant rock that was shining down by the sunlight that was orange right now as it was almost night and time to go home.

Naruto was doing his usual routine of :How the heck am I going to ditch these feelings so I can move on ,thinking but sometimes he would just hurt himself by smashing his face to object just to forget the pain in his heart , he had bruises all over over his body with a few minor cuts.

But suddenly his never ending thoughts were interrupted by someone who stood in front of him.

The boy was taller than him and… that's it .

He was strange and mysterious no really he was.

He wore a long white trench coat that covered his face with sunglasses that were round like you would see on hum what was that band called again oh yeah the B-.

"Beetles ." said the boy interrupting Naruto's thought directly

"What ?"asked Naruto confused now .

"I said you stepped on one of my beetles without noticing." Said the little boy who seemed to have brown spiky hair but this time Naruto also heard his voice.

It was a strange one , the voice was too deep for a child their age yet it was and the voice was so , neutral ?

It didn't have any character into it , it's one you can easily forget after a while , he was strange yet someone who never could be remembered by anyone .

"Excuse me, the beetles ." said the person waking him up , who still stood there like a statue .

"W-what oh yeah sorry ." said Naruto having a feeling he had seen him before

"Thank you." Said the make politely while he picked up the bug on the ground as he walked away until…

"W-wait aren't you that new kid hum , Shino right ?" said Naruto instantly remembering him although he was forgettable as what .

Shino just nodded causing Naruto to think until he said.

"Why are you here ?"asked Naruto as he never saw him before here and he was the only one who came here.

Shino just replied monotone : " Collecting bugs but if you want to I can go somewhere else ,by then ." said Shino making Naruto think for a moment .

'His voice is so monotone and forgetful I wouldn't actually mind to …wait a second , THAT'S IT.'thought Naruto in shock

"W-wait a second." Said Naruto loud and fast making the other boy turn around .

And what he saw was surprising : Naruto bowed down to him like he begged for something that mattered his life on it .

"Is there something ?"asked the boy still monotone way but with a raised eyebrow as he was confused also.

"Please teach me ." said Naruto confusing the other boy more and more

"Teach you what ?"asked the confused Shino

"Teach me how you avoid everyone around you ." said Naruto pleading even more

Shino was actually confused more and more until Naruto said.

"I_I try to avoid everyone in my life and it works but I can't avoid just one person , the person who I want to avoid for the rest of my life until I die but every time when I try to she just pulls me back into her ." said Naruto pleading making Shino not so confused anymore

"I see so it's a crush , who is the girl ?"asked Shino who didn't understand a thing about love yet has read about it .

"M-My mother."said Naruto pleading even harder as almost tears were going to fall from his eyes.

"Your mother…. I see ." said Shino making Naruto confused now

"Y-You aren't disgusted ?"asked Naruto confused getting only a response of Shino who just shook his head.

"What other people think doesn't matter to me , I am only a shadow of the humans themselves, I am no one , I don't judge or give an opinion about such a thing, I am a shadow that lives in darkness so I don't care if you love your own mother and If it is your option to avoid her than it's your choice it's non of my concerns ." said Shino making Naruto smile sadly

"I-I see so you don't want to help , i-i-t's alright ." said Naruto raising his head to leave until he saw something that changed his life .

Shino was showing his hand for him to shake while saying : " But if people are asking me for help than I the shadow won't hesitate to help people who need it , so Naruto how about it , how about you become a shadow of yourself and live like you don't exist like a ghost , do you want to save your feelings from the one who are precious to you , do you want to safe yourself of emotions as the sacrifice is great also : Ditch all your feelings ?"

"Friendship , happiness , anger … everything , do you want to become a shadow of yourself than if so take my hand and I will guide you your way ." said the young but wise Shino who made Naruto flabbergast at him but suddenly Naruto had a serious but determinate look on his face.

"Y-Yeah." As he took the hand as a sign of a new start.

A start of a shadow in the sun of his own existence .

**Flashback ends**

Naruto sighed at the memory , since that day he changed tremendously and even though he doesn't like how he acts now, he has to otherwise those feelings will start again to burn in his heart which he didn't lose over the years , the only emotion he never could get rid off.

It may be a cowardly move but if Naruto could he would just run away for the rest of his life so he risks it also .

He was a shadow now and not someone who lights everyone's day like a sun , he didn't live in the light like his mother :Kushina

Naruto sighed again and decided to do one thing : Go to sleep .

So Naruto stands up although he had just one thing to do that he can't miss just today .

, Naruto sighed and decided to glance at something even more beautiful than the moon , Kushina. as it was around this hour that she sleeps although Naruto had no idea why or why her eyes were always red.

But he just shrugged it off and decided to go watching for a time and than hit the covers for today as tomorrow was the club meeting .

'I wonder what is going to happen tomorrow .'thought Naruto sighing while he replaced his mouthcap on his mouth and walks away.

**Ok I hope you guys like it as it may explain some answers in the comments .**

**Want more ?**

**Just follow and Favorite and I will with of course a comment to raise my spirits to write as people may say so .**

**And I was Fire Peace**


	3. Chapter 3

The Mask and glasses Club chapter 3 : The voice in my head

**For the one who asked : Naruto is 15-16 and Kushina Is 36 if the recourse is correct and I just added Naruto's age by it .**

**Anyways enjoy the chapter ^^**

**But before that can anyone answer this question : How come that this story get so many visitors but not so many users ? **

**I like the comments but follows and Favorites are actually the kind a writer seeks the most as they show actually how many people would like more of the kind of story that they are reading , so PLEASE FOLLOW AND FAVORITE .**

**Oh and one thing I WILL beta the chapters but my three betas are kind of busy with The Ligthing Demon Betaing and that takes quite some time also.**

**Now that is outta my mind : Here we go.**

It was the next day and the sun came up through the whole city awakening a number of people.

One of them was Naruto Uzumaki .

Groaning but he awoke at the end and sighed once he knew which day it was , so he had no choice : It was club meeting.

The club meeting was after school and would always be in three to four times a week.

Although Naruto groaned , no one could hear it as he had behind the mask a thing that kept his mouth shut even though he doesn't want to , he knows all too well he would shout otherwise without thinking so he had this thing as Shino recommended it for him as he said :" Think before you say something on your mind."

It was harsh but he did everything to keep this secret in his heart until he dies .

Once sighing again until he saw what time it was and strangely enough he smirked behind the mask and suddenly his mood was brightened a lot.

'I have still time for that.' thought Naruto with a giant smirk although no one could see it with his mask on.

So Naruto stands up and goes to the toilet and after that he stands at the mirror and had one thing to say to himself.

"I hate you." While he points at his own reflection while sighing .

He hates a thing that he has since birth as it reminded of a parent , so that's why he wears a mouth cap with a hat.

Naruto simply hated himself and everything in the world except a few people but the thing he hated the most in the whole world was his damn self for various reasons including his appearance behind the covers.

Naruto sighed as he actually wanted to punch his fist into the mirror so he could kill himself in it but he knew he couldn't as Kushina wouldn't be able to use it.

Naruto sighed again , he knew also that he did that a lot but that was far better than just shouting at himself and reveal his emotions to someone which he wouldn't want to , not even himself.

That was rule number one : Never reveal yourself to other people , not even yourself.

That was a rule of the club , does he like it , no not at all but if he wanted to flee from everything on earth he had to .

Once again Naruto sighed and goes outside the bathroom but when he looked at the time his mood brightened so much you could see the sunshine on his face.

'Yep I have still time to do that , at least there is something good happening today.' thought Naruto happily as he passes his room .

His room was what you call in one word : Plain , nothing was decorated as it was still white so it wasn't painted also although his mother wanted to do that for him if he wanted but he just shook his head as he didn't want to reveal his heart to her.

After a while of happy thinking his destination was there : The bedroom of his mother.

It was actually their bedroom years ago but because he cut the ties with her he moved back into his own room much to Kushina's sadness as for Naruto also.

Naruto simply loved to sleep next to his mother as he would always be greeted with a hug or a kiss on the cheek , he just simply loved her .

He missed those days but if his mother would do that now he would simply kiss her on a way he wasn't even allowed , he just wanted to kiss her while she lays in her arms with her head on his chest.

But he knew he wasn't allowed as he was her son so he kept distancing himself much of his heart against it .

Naruto sighed at the memories he had with his mother , he just wished he hadn't had these feelings for , he just wished he was someone else and was allowed to feel this way about her even if she hated him plainly .

And that's why he decided to cut bonds with her so she could forget him and so he would just die in peace without causing anyone in trouble.

It was cruel and stupid but he knows that people were going to be sad if he dies from suicide as Kakashi's father did the same so he wants to die in peace with no one loving him in any way , not family not lover kind , not any so he decides to die in loneliness but his mother would always stretch out her hand for him to take , even though he caused her pain in the heart that would kill herself but she did it for him as he was her son and that's why he always slaps or throws that chance away for him to take, he doesn't want to be loved by anyone , not relatives or people around him.

But that is kind of hard if you have a mother who would never leave him alone , he hated that side of her yet loved it with all his heart behind those covers.

And that made him depressed : He hates her yet loves her too much to do that.

But his mood brightened immediately once he saw the view he had from here.

It was simply sweet yet funny .

His mother was simply sleeping while drool was coming from her mouth without even wiping it off and her mouth was plainly open as she was eating 'ramen 'much to his enjoyment as he could figure out what she was dreaming about although he turned red also once he saw her cleavage which was a far DD almost F but he looks away as he doesn't want to be rude to stare at it yet it reminds himself also how he sleeps between them since he was a child as they were warm but he just shrugged the thoughts and looked at the expression on her face.

He just chuckled at the sight and would do something he knew he would regret for the rest of the week but he did this whenever he had the chance.

He bowed down to her and came closer and closer until he reached her face closely .

He quickly removed his mouth cap and gave a little peck on her cheeks, it was a sweet little thing Naruto would do whenever his mother was asleep and wouldn't notice but he would always give her a kiss on the cheek as it was a bad habit he had since he was a little boy , he loved the feeling of touching her soft cheek that was always felt like from a just born baby or the softest thing he felt in the world , he just loved her yet hated her because he couldn't resist her any ways possible.

But once he backs himself up once again as he was giving an air of satisfaction until he strangely hears his mother say.

"Naruto."while she turned the other way with a few tears falling from her eyes.

Naruto himself was simply surprised and very displeased while sighing.

Naruto sighed a lot as it was his restraining method of letting himself doing things he would regret like in this situation : If he didn't sigh like usual he would just lay down on the bed and start to hug her while sooting her face with maybe a little peck on the cheeks so she wouldn't have a nightmare as Naruto did this before many years ago.

Naruto once again sighed knowing this was getting hard before he was going to hug the living out of her .

Until he realized he was already making a move to do that until he slapped himself on the head and punched him in the gut .

'D-don't I will regret this , if I become again too much attached to her I don't want to let her go again , I-I just want to do that but I know I can't , remember your own year plan to kill yourself once she lets go of yourself.'thought Naruto to himself until…

"**Just give up Kit , she is just simply too hot and you love her too much and you know it and that idea of killing yourself for escaping your feelings while trying to cut ties with her is just plain stupid I mean why don't you just lay beside her and wake her up with a kiss and then ravage her from-" **

'Shut up Kurama, you aren't helping.'thought Naruto madly at the inner voice in his head who was beginning to encourage his problem.

"**Whatever kit but remind yourself two things : One , you will regret this at the last moment, two : You hurt her more by ignoring her existence than she would have if you killed yourself many years ago and you know it , you just love her too much and you can't escape those feelings as I know that all too well I mean , I am you after all." Said the voice in his head by the name of Kurama**

'B-But she is my mother I can't do that.'thought Naruto shouts in fear once again

"**She is but she is also plainly hot , the woman you desire the most , by heart and body and I bet she wouldn't mind , if you would just follow a little bit of my advice-"**

'N-No I don't want to do that , I will only hurt her more and more if I do that. 'thought scared once again

"**And ignoring her like air doesn't hurt or what , you hurt also yourself Naruto and you know it , your mind says no but your heart says yes as it belongs to her and I know this, I am you after all."**

Naruto just cut the connection between them by clearing his mind but suddenly he became red as Kurama began to fill his head with images of himself and his mother well…. You know the picture of it already ( as the puns say so )

Kurama was Naruto's counterpart in his mind who was the opposite of himself , he was the him who Naruto tried to hide the rest of the world but from that Kurama was born.

Whenever he wore the mask and clothes which was almost every day , Kurama would talk to him in a different way with his opposite opinion.

Unlike Naruto , he wasn't afraid of the fact he fell in love with his mother no instead of that he did the opposite of Naruto.

He would just simply talk about her like she could become his girlfriend while he comments about her looks , from her face to the more hum… perverted way ( as Kurama was also a little part of Jiraiya's many talks with Naruto which Naruto cursed the man now for it.)

Kurama would always encourage Naruto by saying he should confess and kiss her and well hum yeah the last thing a couple would do .

Kurama was simply his Ying to his Yang , he wasn't a bad guy but sometimes he would drive Naruto to the limit so he had to do one thing to save himself from doing the thing that he wants to.

Cut himself , he cuts his arms , legs , god know where , people would call it emo if they saw it but it was more the cause of Kurama is filling his thoughts with thoughts about his mother which was killing inside him as he tries to avoid her any way including from his own mind.

Luckily he could do it now without cutting himself but in the beginning he had to cut himself over and over until the pain destroys his mind from the pain within his heart.

Naruto was angry at Kurama for invading his mind but at the end he knows he was a part of himself.

The part who wouldn't hesitate to admit he loves his mother , the part who was the sunshine of the world , the part who would always love his mother no matter what .

Kurama was simply Naruto's real self , the one Naruto tries to hide from everyone , the one who was the child from back then until he met Shino.

He was him and him was he , they were one and their minds also , they were one body .

He just simply desired his mother but he tries to hide this side of him and that side became Kurama.

Naruto sighed once again and did something he would regret for a month .

He simply came closer to her and gave her a hug, one he desired everyday as seeing her also every day.

He just felt her warmth and gentles with the smell of flowers which was her natural scent , red roses , so red as her crimson hair which he loves about her , everything , he loved everything about her.

From the good till minor points ,she was just simply perfect for him in every way.

Naruto was embracing his mother in a way she wouldn't wake up but he actually wanted to hug her more and long as he just loved the feeling of her warmth , smell and skin.

"**Now that wasn't so bad wasn't it , well why don't you undress her and feel her more." Said Kurama as he knew Naruto enjoyed it but just getting a response of a connection break making him grunt like a fox.**

Once Kurama said that Naruto quickly let go of her while leaving the room quickly but not before he took a quick glance on her again , making him smile again as he saw what he liked everyday about her.

Kushina was instantly shifted from her mood .

Instead of depressed and sad , she was now smiling brightly as it seemed her nightmare changed into a good dream.

Now Naruto was reassured she was released from her nightmare for now but he quickly was beginning to regret what he did as he realized he began to love her more and more by just seeing her smile.

So he took off to school with an air of depression and walked to school like his usual routine.

**An hour later**

As the alarm began to make noise , waking up the red devil of her slumbers she opened her eyes slowly and carefully.

She sat up on the bed and yawned while looking at herself if she drooled which was a response of a 'yes' and wiped it off.

She sighed as she knew it was a bad habit but she did as she remembers Naruto did this every time in his sleep also as they slept together , he was simply adorable and she would just hug him more tightly leaving his drool on her clothes although she didn't mind as she would just wash it later .

But now she did it herself and sighed as she knew she hoped he would just come back to her and would just lay down next to her for her to embrace him while he drooled instead of her.

But strangely she noticed something she felt at least once a month : she didn't have a depressed mood right now but now … now it happened again , it was strange but sometimes he would come twice or three a month .

It was like someone did something to her while she was asleep making her depression go away for the time until she saw Naruto again.

But all what she got or remembered was a vision of a young man kissing her on the check who she didn't know , but every time he would appear he would just leave her burden off her chest and make her lighter , she doesn't know how or why but it did.

She stood up like normally but now less depressed and goes to the bathroom.

It was strange even more today as she instantly felt that she felt warmth that wasn't coming from her , she smelled the scent it was light but very gentle to her nose as it was something that was only meant for her , like her personal smell of an ocean .

It was strange but she felt not like this for a long time ago.

She didn't remember what it was but she knew her day was already starting good already but she sighed once again realizing it is going down hill once she tries to talk to Naruto.

She loved him just too much to let him go even though she suffers from it , she loves him , so simply as that and she would do anything for him but… he didn't ask also anything to her.

She wished every day that Naruto would just end up in her arms and would hug her till they couldn't.

She missed him , every day so simply as that.

Sighing once again the woman did her business in the bathroom and dressed in her usual attire .

She wore a white blouse with a black jacket without arms and a black skirt that covered till her knees.

She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed once again knowing she was ready for a new day .

She was going through everything she has with her to make sure she has everything in her crimson red purse.

'Keys , pen , corrector , mascara , credit card , money and…. '

"Where is it !" Yelled the woman in panic as she looks around in her purse trying to find the most important item of the list .

"Where , where ?"Asked the woman herself panicking .

She started to run around the house like it was a life or death situation , after a few seconds the place was a mess but she didn't care as the item she was searching for mattered everything to her.

She sought and sought until….

'Wait a minute .'Thought Kushina once she remembered something.

She search in her pockets and what she found was…

"Phew , I found it and that's good otherwise…." Said the woman sadly to herself as she looked at the object.

It was a picture of her and Naruto together in the yard hugging each other.

She loved this memory as it was also the only one left.

Before Naruto burned them all , she always kept a photo in her wallet so she knew she had him wherever she goes as she felt just at peace seeing his face , which she doesn't even remember now.

But now the last picture was right in her hands , it was burned down yet you could at least see a little bit of herself but she sadly didn't see a thing about Naruto.

She sighed once again at the fact that this was her last of Naruto and herself as it was also the last of Naruto himself.

She just wished she could remember his face , it was really terrifying her that she can't even remember her own child's face , voice or anything about him.

It hurts her very much yet she never yelled at him or became angry , it was like she couldn't be mad at him for anything , not even ruin her most precious time as Naruto was the one who gave it to her.

But then she finished something that could seal her fate : " I would kill myself ."

The picture was her only connection to her son's love , she just wished it could be real again so she prayed and begged every night for that same wish.

She was simply staring at the picture for a few minutes before she held the picture to her chest on the side of her heart while the woman broke out crying , she cried a lot , almost every day , it hurts her .

She does everything she can yet she can't do anything about her son , she loved him but whatever she tried it was always ignored or not even noticed, like she was air , not even existing to him .

She cried for a few minutes until she couldn't any more , it was simply depressing her life , she loved just one person in the world and that person just ignored her , no matter how much love she gave to him it was never enough to reach his heart , he was like a shadow of ice.

He had been there yet not and when he was there , he was so cold as Ice to her .

She wished she knew what she did wrong to him , she wanted to know how she hurts her poor baby even if she was the one who was hurt the most .

She would do anything to know what she did wrong , even dying but the only thing that kept her on her feet now was that picture as it was connected to the Naruto who died a long time ago.

If she lost this picture she would just simply die in her heart so only suicide was left for her then .

Kushina sighed once again in relief as she cast just one quick glance at the picture while she puts it away in her pocket carefully , she wouldn't want to frame it as it was a precious memory to her heart which she wants to keep at all costs.

She carefully put the picture away and goes to her front door but before grabbing it she turned around and cast one quick glance at the house as it was a mess now but it was worth it.

'Oh well better clean it when I am home , sigh I wished Naruto at least had breakfast with me but I guess I don't have time also and besides even if he was here he would just ignore me , sigh I better go before I tear up again.' Thought the crimson head with a sigh as it was a sign of her frustration and depression which she has every day.

And so the woman opens the door , walks through it as she closed the door while she whispered one more thing to the picture in her hand which she always would say whenever she would go somewhere or do something.

'Wish me luck , Naruto.' As she started to go walk to her work with a depressed sigh.

Well at least she wasn't so depressed as normally but that doesn't mean she isn't depressed.

So she grabs the door to start a new day.

**With Naruto**

"**Come on Naruto you don't have to complain that much I mean I know you would like to feel her -"**

'P-Please stop Kurama I can't take anymore , I-I really can't .'thougth Naruto making Kurama sigh

"**Look I know that but Naruto you must also realize one of these days your mother is going to quit loving you and will leave you alone as you caused her pain not any human or better said mother wants to feel ,you make her suffer ."said Kurama worried**

'And that's why exactly I am doing this : So she can let me go as I can let go of everything , if I can leave her heart than so can I to the world.'thought Naruto making Kurama scoff

"**Yeah right and I am a giant Fox demon who was sealed inside you." Said Kurama making Naruto raise an eyebrow**

"**The thing is what I am trying to say Naruto is : A mother is never going to leave her child alone except in one way , if it is too much for her heart or body : suicide** ** , how do you think Kakashi's father died , it became too much for him as 'that ' happened, if you don't let her into your heart or even show how much she means to you than she is going to kill herself in one of these days believe me Naruto , I am you and you know this as well." Said Kurama serious**

'Sorry can't talk to you because we are in school now.'thought Naruto to Kurama making him grunt.

"**I know that you try to ignore me Naruto but you can't ignore the fact reality as your heart , you love your mother if you like it or not , you love her , you want her , you want to spend your life with her and that's it don't ignore it or give me your Bullshit crap of :She is my mother so what , you love her and that's all it matters , people are looking at you two funny well good for them and if they ignore you than ignore them." Said Kurama almost finished with his rant**

'But what if she rejects me which will likely happen and begins to hate me because of that.'thougth Naruto sighing as his depression is starting to increase

"**Look I just know she won't reject you , she loves you too much for that I mean she loves you too much so even if she rejects you she will simply love you more if you let her in your heart , she is never going to hate you and that's it." Said Kurama finished**

'Done because I got classes now.'thougth Naruto making Kurama sigh

"**Nope there is nothing going in that thick head of yours , just go OK I am not going to bother you till the end of the day." Said Kurama cutting their connection **

Making Naruto sigh of relief as he grabbed his heart as he felt it was pounding like crazy .

Whenever someone would talk about Kushina his heart would always paint like crazy , it's like his heart recognized one word that makes his heart pound like crazy that it hurts him and burns deep within inside.

As Naruto arrived at a white building with Konoha High on it , opens it and walks inside but deep within his thoughts Kurama was thinking something to himself.

"**Why do I have a feeling something bad is going to happen today ?" making himself worried **

**Ok let's end here I hope you guys liked it because this was more of a filler chapter anyways if you guys want me to continue and make it faster this story : Please Follow and Favorite and I was Fire Peace**


End file.
